Elevator Love Letter
by secretname4
Summary: “Take me down.” He didn’t know why but a shiver of anticipation took over his body once he saw that lazy yet suggestive grin steal the blond’s lips. “As you wish.” NaruXSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Sorry, not a new chapter just a repost. I felt I needed to fix it up. This one gives more of a background on Sasuke**

**Okay simple warning everything that is in Italics is the song called "Elevator love letter" by Stars.**

**I think this song fit Sasuke and Naruto perfectly.**

*******

_I'm so hard for a rich girl  
My heels are high, my eyes cast low_

Sasuke kept his eyes firmly planted to the floor as he walked through the now silent halls of the many corridors of the no longer bustling business building. His footsteps echoed like drums upon the tiled floors and his eyes darted from tile to tile, unconsciously counting them.

'_one, two, three, four…'_ he tried to keep his mind off of the fact that his head was pounding but that proved to be harder than he first thought.

The smooth ivory papers held in his hands began crumpling little by little as his hands fisted. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable and no matter how much he willed the headache away, it would come back with reinforcements as if to mock him.

His eyes were seas of endless black and his perfect white face was twisted into a scowl. He kept him eyes on the floor as he walked passed his secretary with her green eyes and bubblegum hair.

_And I don't know how to love_

He remembered how she would always barge into his life again and again to confess her feelings to him, but he'd never hear her out. He never believed in that word four letter word anyway so there would be no point in leading the girl on. Love was just a crappy word to get people to come together. The only form of love he ever knew came in black boxes and lies from his mother.

When he was young his mother could never bring herself to ever feel any emotion. When it was late at night and she was putting him to bed she would look at him with such blank eyes and give him black boxes with glass hearts every Valentine's Day and whisper to him.

'**It's a lie.'**

He knew of lust. Now that was a word he was more than familiar with. Everyday he was exposed to it and it got to the point to where it was no longer affecting him. Now, that was true till _that_ person came along.

But in any event, every time she would try and force her love upon him (like his mother would with her glass hearts), he would snap at her, and bring her down, anything to make her hate him.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should take a rest."

She called out to him. He promptly ignored her, but couldn't help how his shoulders would drop and his almost non-existent energy would dissipate.

_I get too tired after mid-day, lately_

He turned his head to her and gave her an irritated sneer.

"Keep to your work and finish it, I am of no concern to you anyway."

_I take it out on my good friends_

He saw her flinch but she clenched her hands and called out to him as he began walking away once more.

"When will you understand that I'm not just another one of those bimbos? I love you." Her first words in defense.

He stopped walking for a split second, a hot rage building up inside him.

But instead of retorting back, he kept walking, not wanting to get into any fights. He just wanted to be left alone.

_But the worst stays in  
Oh where would I begin?_

He sat down heavily in his big black chair at his desk and resumed typing on his laptop, trying to get the last of the files completed for tomorrow.

_My office glows all night long,  
It's a nuclear show and the stars are gone_

Distantly he heard the 'ding' of the elevator as it moved about. Against his will, his ears perked up, trying to get a sound of the angelic voice that belonged to the one manning the elevator.

"Had a long day Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke felt a chill run up and around his body as that voice resounded across the halls of the near empty building.

"It could have been better."

Sasuke tried his hardest to resist but he couldn't help but walk to his door and press his ear to the polished wood to hear that voice.

After a long day of work, this was what he needed.

"It'll be better tomorrow I'm sure. Now" There was a small pause here before the conversation started up again, "going up or down?"

He flinched a bit when he heard Sakura's flirtatious giggle bounce through the silent air.

"I'm going down."

Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to miss the innuendo caked in to that one statement and he could only hope that the elevator boy would completely miss it.

"As you wish."

Sasuke could only hope.

He went and sat back down at his desk, body tense and his hopes and dreams dashed. All he had was his work, he could never even hope to create anything with the blond Adonis that occupied the elevator for he was practically married to his work. Well it got him money; shouldn't he be happy about that?

He should be, but that wasn't the case.

Finally after another few hours of work he was finished. He packed up his laptop and arranged his desk till it was neat and presentable.

He grabbed his coat and took his brief case. It was well past midnight and no one else was in the building but him.

He opened his door with a sluggish demeanor.

He had no care as to what he looked like anymore. His coat was undone and so where the first four buttons of his white dress shirt. His black tie, undone, hung around his neck. His hair was messy and rustled up from him constantly running his hands through it while his glasses were crooked and hung awkwardly on his face. But what did he care? There was no one around to watch and criticize.

He walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. He dug through his pocket to look for his keys as the heard the elevator ding.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

He immediately froze.

Slowly he looked up from the ground and into the blue eyes of his secret object of attraction.

He stood there in his red and gold uniform, his red hat neatly placed on his hair. His white gloves were still on his hands and they were laced together. An amused smile was painted on his lips and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why are you still here?" Were the words that tumbled out of his lips. He watched as those eyes roamed up and down his frame and he felt a bit naked under his gaze.

"I'm waiting for you." He responded. "To take you down."

Sasuke blinked his black tired eyes again and again, trying to find a foot hold on this situation. He shook his head before straightening out his glasses and coughing, trying to look a bit sophisticated. He tightened his hold on his now found keys and walked through the threshold of the elevator doors and sat on the small seat there.

He nodded his head at the blond and tried not to fidget as those eyes roamed across his figure once again, taking in everything.

"Take me down."

He didn't know why but a shiver of anticipation took over his body once he saw that lazy yet suggestive grin steal the blond's lips.

"As you wish."

_Elevator, elevator, take me home_

_***_

**Hmmm, cant say that I'm satisfied, but it will have to do for now.**

**Okay okay, I know, what the hell am I doing making another fanfic? Well the answer to that is I have no idea. I do what I want. ^-^**

**Reviews are awesome and those of which who do get a cookie!!**

**A second part will be posted, hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My new account is now up and running so go check it out.**

**Its called secretpenname3, my fics are posted there are revised.**

**Here is the link**

**.net/u/2271791/secretpenname3**


End file.
